


The Hour of the Fated Meeting

by phoenixjustice



Series: Fate [3]
Category: Heroes - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-01
Updated: 2013-02-01
Packaged: 2017-11-27 19:39:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/665691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phoenixjustice/pseuds/phoenixjustice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometime after the ep where Peter regains his memories, and also sometime during 'Fate Hasn't Forgotten'. Companion piece to Fate Hasn't Forgotten.</p><p>He was in love with the bastard!</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Hour of the Fated Meeting

The door slams behind him, leaving Peter Petrelli behind with his memories. He wondered if the first thing Peter would ask him, as he returned, was to go and see his brother, Nathan. He didn't doubt it; Peter had told him much more than he expected, and he _learned_ much more about them than he expected to know.

He thought that it was more the fact that they were in love with one another, then the fact that they were two brothers who also fucked each other with every opportunity.

Love was a foreign concept to him; he had been torn from its clutches twice in his life, so, so many years ago. The first had been to Yaeko, who he had thought would be his princess. And then there was… _him_. That stupid time-traveling _carp_ , Hiro Nakamura. The bastard had to show him how he should be Kensei; how he could be a hero. The damned _idiot_ had taken a hold of his god-damned heart and had pared it away as hurtful as if he had done it with his own sword.

He was stupid and a idiot because he had kissed god-damned Yaeko when he realized what his feelings were, feelings which had been conflicting shortly after Hiro arrived and showed him what a good man he could be, a hero. He finally realized what he had been feeling, why his stomach would feel all funny when Hiro was near, when he spoke to him, when he showed him the kind of man he could become, why he had wished for Yaeko to go away so he could have more time to speak to Hiro alone, why it had nearly killed him inside when he seen Hiro kissing his 'princess';

He was in love with the bastard!

It wasn't that he had qualms with loving another man; it was commonplace in Japan in those years to take up with a man; it was even seen as a necessary thing, women could distract you from your ways of a samurai, lead you off your path. Not that he was like any of the other samurai of that period, but he had his share of men as much as women.

No, it was the fact of what Hiro had done; had kissed Yaeko right before Kensei had been ready to tell him, to show him. If only he had gotten there a few minutes sooner…

He frowns, looking up at the sky as rain starts to fall down quite quickly. Even if he _had_ gotten there sooner, there was no way to know that Hiro would have reciprocated; that he had felt the same, at least on a lustful level.

No, it was more hurtful to be in love than to be alone, he thought. Much worse.

He quickly crosses the street over to his little apartment. It even said Adam on the door; he was Kensei no longer. Not just because of what happened, but because as time passed he had to have a new identity, because he felt that he couldn't use the name of something which he felt didn't rightfully belong to him.

He opens the door.

He enters his living room and stares at the sight of Nakamura, Hiro standing in the middle of the room, looking directly at him, the godsend sword propped up against his small fireplace.

A plethora of emotions flies through him and he didn't know what to say or to do for a moment, he stood rooted to the spot, feeling as frozen as if the time-traveler had stopped time.

But he hadn't; and he was walking towards him now, a look upon his face that made Adam's, no, Kensei's heart twinge deep inside of his chest.

"Kensei, I—" He takes another closer step forward and Kensei grabs onto him, with Hiro letting out a faint squeak from his mouth as Kensei pulls him close.

"Damn you, carp." He says harshly, and kisses him.

The feel of his carp's mouth against his was more than he ever thought it could be; and he had thought about it plenty, he had a very long time to think about it.

It was clumsy at first and imperfect, so unlike the magical and perfect kisses that the romance books tried to get you to believe. Their tongues glide against one another, saliva dripping from their mouths and he couldn't get enough.

But soon enough they pull back to breathe; even if he himself really didn't have to pull away, Hiro still had to breathe normally. He looks at Hiro and it was as if no time had passed at all, though it had been over four hundred years, and he knew he was in love with the man.

The betrayal that Hiro had caused him still hurt him somewhere deep inside, but it felt as if it was mending every moment that he was with his carp.

Hiro bows his head in an unusual show of submission and when he finally looks up, Kensei could clearly see the pain in his eyes and his heart surges at the love he felt for him.

"I love you," whispered Hiro, looking down once more, as if afraid to look the man in the eyes at this revelation, which seared Kensei's heart. "I didn't realize about my misplaced feelings for Yaeko until it was…too late. I substituted her for you, you who seemed so unreachable to me even when I was standing right next to you. I was falling for you and I never even realized…"

He pushes Hiro's face to look him in the eyes. He stood there for a moment just looking into Hiro's eyes, seeming to wait for some sort of confirmation of Hiro's words in his own eyes.

He leans forward the small space that they were apart, and hovered so close to Hiro's mouth that it would be _so_ easy to kiss him, talking to him softly.

"Ai shiteru, little carp," He whispers, looking at Hiro's stunned face, as if he truly did not expect to hear Kensei confess feelings of love for him, even though they had just kissed moments before. "How's about you start making amends for past deeds now, hmm?"

He forgets about what his plans had been, what he had been going to do once he met up with Peter again, he forgot about all of that. He focused on his carp in his arms and kisses him once more, knowing that he wouldn't ever let him go again.

 


End file.
